Kick-Off and Knifepoint
September 15, 2011, 7:03 PM Back To 2011 Logs Kick-Off Knifepoint (Drill Hall, Polyhex) --- Kick-Off is up here. IT was rare for a gladiator to be given such privilege, but it seems they wanted him to have access to slightly-better training facilities this just once. His trainer is perhaps the second most unhappy person about the entire thing. Kick Off had been quiet about it, not giving opinions to anyone, although all still got the ordered respect from the gladiator. Right now he shadowboxed, moving across the floor with vicious movements, before pausing on occasion for instructors from the trainer. "Is there a purpose to this extra training? It is Emperor Megatron. I will not be able to beat him." "No, but if you fail good enough then he may yet spare you, and you're too valuable an investment to lose, to me!" "Then obviously you need to learn better investment strategies." Knifepoint's voice carries into the room before the mech himself, appearing a moment later with a rifle in his hands. "Because he's obviously not lasting much longer." Kick-Off's head turns at that, stiffening at the familiar voice. His optics narrow before they quickly drop towards the mechs' cockpit glass instead as he rumbles "Good day, sir." simply in response. The trainer sniffed though "I've had Kick Off for over twenty orns, he's made me more than any other." before turning to ignore the two, not quite brave enough to continue the argument with the seeker. Kick Off, meanwhile, focuses on the training spear in his hands, giving it an experienced whirl. "... And how are you today then... Knifepoint it was?” Knifepoint snorts, fiddling with the settings on the rifle. "Your mech's about to be slag." He sneers at the trainer, pausing for a moment at Kick-Off's question. "Better than you're going to be, glitchling." Kick-Off actually chortles a little bit at the seeker as he whirls the staff again, before it straightens out to jab at the air firmly. "Someday, everyone is, Knifepoint. The POINT though... is to make the most of it." he turns to focus on the Seeker, careful to glance away should the mechs' eyes look his way "And I think I have. If anything, go out dramatically, right?" Knifepoint scowls at Kick-Off, stopping by the panel of the shooting range to set up his targets. "How pathetic, that those are your only aspirations. Obviously you belong exactly where you are." Kick-Off tilts his head, watching Knifepoint move now as he responds "I have many aspirations. However, until the opportunity arises, one must wait. Striking too soon." he lifts up the spear, slamming it tip first into the floor with a loud grunt to get it as deep as possible "... And you end up missing your target, and giving the game away." Knifepoint pauses, turning to look at the mech with narrowed optics. "Is that a /threat/, glitchling?" He hisses, wings flicking at the thought. "Because that would be a very stupid thing for you to do." Kick-Off shakes his head "Of course not. I am not a stupid mech. Which is why I am biding my time and waiting patiently for opportunity, sir." replies kick-off voice calm as he carefully pulls the spear out. "You aren't making a very good case for that /not/ being a threat, glitchling." Knifepoint fires back, turning away from the other mechs to finish programming his targets. "Be thankful that Lord Megatron is already dealing with you, or I would do it myself." "I speak the truth, and I have no quarrel with you, sir." Kick Offs' frank reply comes. As he checks the spear, then hefts it up again for more exercises. Not him directly at least "If it seems that way, then I apologise." Knifepoint chuckles quietly. "It's amazing you aren't dead already, glitchling. That'll be dealt with soon enough, I suppose." He takes aim at a target and fires. "Perhaps, perhaps not." the mech turns again to start using the spear as a quarterstaff across the floor, puffing softly with each shadow strike "I am not dead yet, because I am a good gladiator." Knifepoint snorts again, tracking another of the small targets for a few moments. "Or because you're lucky. You fragged off the wrong mech this time, glitchling." "Luck only carries one so far, Seeker." remarks Kick Off, his voice getting a little rumbling. Annoyed perhaps as he continues his exercises "Skill is what carries you. Luck is only a perk, and it runs out for everyone. It ran out for me a long time ago." Knifepoint turns, ignoring the next target as it comes out. "No, glitchling. You're lucky. You're lucky because you aren't dead yet, which is something I'm fairly certain Lord Megatron is going to fix shortly. And if he doesn't, I'm tempted to." He hisses, grip on the rifle tightening. Kick-Off's optics flicker a little bit, but even though he half turns towards Knifepoint, his optics remain on the mech's chestplate, not rising up to meet those glowering optics at all. He falls silent though. The trainer steps in quickly "Time to go back I think Kick Off. We still have to add in the electric leash and reset your weapons systems." "... Yes sir." responds the Gladiator simply. Knifepoint smirks a little to himself, turning back around to take aim at a new target rather lazily. "Good little glitchling. Go get prettied up for your last match." He all but coos, wings twitching in amusement as he fires. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Kick-Off's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's Logs